


Dying Leaders, Champions, Warriors, and Prophesies:  An Angel/BSG Crossover

by newnumbertwo



Category: Angel: the Series, Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the Battlestar Galactica series, inserting Angel and Cordy--and eventually, the Scoobies.  Angel and Cordy work for Secretary Laura Roslin in the weeks leading up to the apocalypse.  They are with her when the worlds end, and help her through the transition to President.  This is primarily an A/R fic, but all other canon pairings from both series, and some surprises, perhaps, are also fair game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


A few weeks before the worlds ended, Cordelia Chase had a vision.  

She was already having an off week.  One of her closest friends—and somebody she could have eventually grown to love—had died.  He died a hero, sacrificing himself and preventing Angel from doing so.  Anyway, Angel was broodier than usual, and Cordy was mourning the loss of Doyle.  Things were even grimmer in their dingy apartment/office.  After years of working with the scoobies, Cordy was used to the no sunlight thing, but a little natural light would make her work environment more pleasant.  The joys of having a vampire for a boss were never-ending.  

Then there was the vision thing.  Doyle’s kiss evidently gifted her with the sight.  And the searing headaches that accompanied them.  Frak her life.  She wished for the thousandth time that her career as an actress would take off.  

She hadn’t had many visions in the days since Doyle’s death.  Thank the gods for small blessings.  But the one she had that morning, was a whopper.  There were bright flashes everywhere.  Explosions, mushroom clouds, ships, planets destroyed.  Real nice images to have before her morning coffee.  But there was one image that filled Cordy with hope she couldn’t explain.  A woman, an ordinary middle aged woman.  And the gods had chosen her for something.  That was her last thought before she passed out from the pain.

Angel’s quick reflexes almost always made sure she had a comfortable landing.  He was always there to catch her, and when he wasn’t he felt terrible about it.  He was worried about his best friend.  Losing Doyle was terrible enough.  But he didn’t know what the visions would do to her.  She was human; he was terrified she wasn’t strong enough to handle them.  Doyle had complained about headaches himself, but whatever the visions did to him, they did much worse to Cordy.  For all his strength, all Angel could do was comfort his friend, and he knew his cold flesh wasn’t much good for even that.  

When Cordy came to, Angel sat quietly and waited till she was ready to tell him what she’d seen.  He knew better than to rush her.

“I saw nuclear bombs destroying Caprica and a Battlestar called Galactica.  There was also a woman sitting in a doctor’s office; she looked scared, Angel.”

“What does this mean?”

“The apocalypse, duh!”

“What can I do?”

“Find out about the woman and the Galactica. There’s nothing you can do about the bombs, Angel.  This is one apocalypse you can’t prevent.”

“I’ll research the Galactica; we probably need to be aboard it during the attacks.  I need you to try to remember the details of the woman, Cordy.  It sounds like she’s important.”

“On it, boss.”

Angel entered the search terms “Battlestar” and “Galactica” in his computer screen.  He found out it was scheduled to be decommissioned in two weeks, turned into an educational museum that would be run by Secretary of Education Laura Roslin, who would be present during the decommissioning ceremony.  On a hunch, Angel entered Roslin as a search term, and her photo and basic biography came up on the screen.  

“Cordy, come here a second.”

“Yeah, boss?”

“Is this the woman you saw?”

“Yup. Wow, she’s pretty powerful; the Secretary of Education.”

“I’m thinking she’s going to need a security detail and an aide for her trip to the Galactica.  Let’s go to her office and see if we can get hired.”

Later that day, Angel was sitting across from Secretary Roslin in her office.  He was surprised he was able to get an appointment so quickly, and even more surprised she’d be doing the initial interviewing, after he was ushered in by a friendly young man, named Billy.

Laura Roslin was perplexed by the man sitting across from her.  He had the face of an angel, but there was something in his eyes that she recognized:  pain, fear, loss; perhaps all three.  She instantly wanted to like the young man.  It was similar to how she felt when she met Billy, a few months prior.  

“So, Mr....”

“I just go by Angel.”

“That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you, Madame Secretary.”

“So, Angel, what makes you qualified to be my head of security?”

“I’ve spent the last few months as a private investigator, and helped a lot of helpless victims escape from terrible situations.  I’m also quiet, stealthy, and can blend into the background well.  I can remain close to you at all times without making you feel crowded.  And, of course, I’m quite efficient in a fight, but I hope you never have to find that out.”

“Well, Angel.  I usually don’t hire people on a whim.  But, I get a good vibe from you, and I’m typically a good judge of character.  Something tells me that I can trust you, and that you’d protect me with your life.  Welcome aboard, Angel.  I actually could use you right away.  This teachers’ strike is becoming increasingly fierce.  I’m not actually worried for my safety, but I would feel more comfortable having you to back me up.  Also, in a few weeks, I’ll be going aboard an old battleship for its decommissioning ceremony, and I’ll need you to accompany me.  Do you have any questions, Angel?”

“When do you want me to begin, and where do you need me?”

“Right now, and outside my office.  We’ll set up a desk for you where you can handle my death threats and frisk my appointments.”

The way she casually included the phrase death threats into their conversation, like it was perfectly normal, indicated to Angel that she was made of sterner things.  The Powers That Be had chosen well.  And he’d be proud to protect her.  

“Yes, Madame Secretary.”

“On your way out, will you have Billy send in my next appointment, Miss Chase, I believe.”

“Of course, Madame Secretary.”

Cordelia Chase found herself across from Secretary Roslin.  She was immediately impressed by the older woman’s composure, knowing just below the surface, lay fear and pain, as she saw in her vision.  

“So Miss Chase what qualifies you to me my assistant?”

“I’m a fast learner, and I can handle high stress situations.  I’ve spent the past few months working for Angel Investigations as the receptionist.  If I can handle working for Dark and Broody all day and night, I can pretty much handle anything.”

“Enough said, you’re hired.”

“Really?”

“You’ve just proven yourself to be honest, and it seems you can defuse situations with a sense of humor.  I find that refreshing.  I feel like I can trust you.  So, yes, you’re hired.  Can you begin immediately?”

“Yes, Madame Secretary.”

“Good we’ll set you up at a desk, and show you and Angel around the office.  You’ll be working closely with Billy.  I’ll have him train you.”

That night Angel escorted Laura out of the office.  He stood outside during her “meeting” with President Adar.  When the “meeting” concluded, Angel escorted her home.

“I think I’m going to end it with him.”

“That’s none of my business, Madame Secretary.”

“No, but you’re the only one who knows, and I feel like I can confide in you.”

“Of course you can, ma’am.”

“You don’t think less of me, do you?”

“If you knew of all the things I have done, you’d know I could never think less of you.  You’re only human, after all.”

“I can’t imagine anyone with your face doing anything too bad.”

“You have no idea, Madame Secretary.  With my face, I can get away with murder.”

“I don’t know why I keep seeing him.  I don’t love him, and I barely even like him.”

“Maybe on some level, seeing him comforts you.”

“Then why do I feel like this afterwards?”

“Because deep down you know it’s bad for you.  That you deserve better.”

“I’m beginning to be really glad I hired you, Angel.”

“Thank you, Madame Secretary.”

Just then, a group of vampires appeared out of nowhere, attacking Laura and Angel.  Angel quickly brandished his sword and his stake,which were hiding beneath his long coat, positioned himself between Laura and their attackers, and got to work beheading and staking each vampire.  Laura watched in wonder and fear, having never seen anything like that before.  After each vampire was dusted, Laura asked the obvious question.

“Angel, what were they?”

“Vampires.”

“How did you know what they were and how to kill them?”

“Because I am one.”

If Angel didn’t look so ashamed, she would have thought he was lying.  The truth didn’t make sense.  “But you’re so…”

“I have a soul.”

“And they don’t?”

“No.”  

She didn’t understand what was going on, but she knew she could trust Angel.  That was enough.  “You probably have a very long story, and I need to hear it.  I need to know whom or what I hired, so why don’t we continue walking to my apartment, and then you can tell me your story.”

Angel looked at her in amazement.  “You’re not like anybody I’ve ever met.”

Laura gave him a smirk. “I think that should be my line.”

After walking the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, Laura and her champion entered her apartment.  Angel had no trouble entering since she had invited him earlier.  They took a seat on her sofa, and Angel began his story.

“As a young man, my name was Liam. I lived on Aerilon. I was the village drunk; a good-for-nothing, frakked up loser.  During one of my drinking binges, I saw a mysterious woman in an alley.  She was beautiful, and she was looking straight at me.  So I walked to her, and she turned me.  From then on, I went by the name Angelus, and I spent 100 years with Darla, my sire, and I tortured and killed countless humans.  I destroyed entire towns, wreaked havoc and death everywhere I went.

“One day I killed a gypsy girl.  She was the favorite daughter in her clan, and to punish me, they cursed me with a soul.  It was like waking up from a 100 year long nightmare. Only the screams weren’t mine.  I could remember every victim with perfect clarity.  To keep myself from hurting anyone, I avoided all human contact, and I lived off of rats in the sewers.  

“I lived like that for nearly 100 years until the Powers That Be sent me a messenger, telling me that I was destined for better things.  He showed me a young girl, whose destiny would be intertwined with mine, and I knew I belonged by her side.”

“Who was the girl?”

“Her name is Buffy, and she’s the vampire slayer.  Every generation a girl is chosen to fight against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness.  She is the slayer.  As the ensouled vampire, my destiny was to aid her in her destiny.  We fought side-by-side, prevented an apocalypse, and fell in love.

“Our love was a difficult one because I couldn’t be with her in the daytime.  I could never see the way the sun glistens in her hair, or watch the sunrise with her.  All I could offer her was death and darkness.  I was a symbol of everything she fought against.  I tried to keep our relationship from becoming romantic, but I failed.

“We managed to make things work; we’d make out during our nightly patrols.  Sunnydale is an evil town built around a hellmouth, so there is a heavy concentration of supernatural activity there.  Our nights were never dull, but we managed to build a relationship.  On the night of her seventeenth birthday, we made love.  It was beautiful and perfect; I’ve never felt such a perfect union with anyone before.  But, that was how we learned my soul came with a price.  The point of the curse was to make me suffer, so if I ever experience perfect happiness, even for a moment, I lose my soul.  I lost my soul that night and reverted to Angelus.

“I spent the next several months terrorizing Buffy and her friends.  I nearly caused an apocalypse, so Buffy had to kill me.  But not before her friend Willow managed to re-ensoul me.  I spent 100 years in a hell dimension, but it only seemed like a few months in Caprican time.  Something released me and sent me back to Sunnydale.

“Buffy and I tried to reconcile our relationship, but we couldn’t be together, and we couldn’t work together without being together, so I moved to Caprica City, started Angel Investigations, and here we are.”

“I’m probably going to need some time digesting all of that information, Angel, but thank you for trusting me enough to bare your soul for me, no pun intended.”

“Of course, ma’am.  You probably want to get some sleep.  I’ll be right here if you need me, keeping you safe.”

“Good night, Angel.”

“Good night, Madame Secretary.”

Laura smiled at her champion.  “I’m not afraid of you, Angel.  I just wanted you to know that I trust you.”

Angel returned her smile.  She accepted him very quickly, and that made him happy—not too happy, of course.  “Thank you, and good night, ma’am.”

  


  



	2.  First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Angel, Cordy, Laura, Lee, and Bill live through the apocalypse after the decommissioning ceremony of Galactica.

Title:  First Meetings  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 3000+  
Disclaimer: I own none of them.  
Summary:  Angel, Cordy, Laura, Lee, and Bill live through the apocalypse after the decommissioning ceremony of Galactica.  
A/N: Follows this [chapter](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/54062.html).

  
  


Angel and Cordelia spent the next two weeks preparing for the end of the worlds.  They debated telling the Scoobies, but they both knew Buffy would spend her last two weeks trying to stop the inevitable.  Angel had already started mourning her passing.  Cordelia was worried about her friend.

“If you want to see her—“

“No.”

“You have the right to a little—“

“Happiness? No, I don’t.”

“Angel--”

“I’ve made my decision.  I’m busy protecting Dr. Roslin.”

“Like she needs it,” she said with a scoff.  Laura’s strength was already well known to them both.

“She will,” Angel said, referring to a future they both knew would be grim.  

Cordelia let the matter drop after that.  She knew better than to push Angel too far.  His serious face could be positively terrifying—even if she knew he’d never hurt her, unless he was too happy, that was.

Two weeks later, Angel and Cordelia were packed and ready to visit Galactica indefinitely.  Cordelia suggested Secretary Roslin and Billy bring extra items “just in case.”  Cordelia and Billy brought all four of their bags to the shuttle while Angel waited outside the medical center where his boss had her appointment.  When Laura exited the doctor’s office, Angel knew immediately that something was wrong.  It was hard to fool a vampire, especially one as empathic as Angel.

“Are you okay, Madame Secretary?”

“I’ll be fine, Angel.  Let’s just head to the shuttle; we have to get to the Galactica.” 

“Yes, ma’am.  After you.”

“You know I’m lying don’t you?”

“Yes, but I know you’ll talk to me when you’re ready.”

“It may be awhile.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

———————————————

Laura was arguing with Commander William Adama about whether the computers onboard should be networked, and Angel and Cordy were close by.

“It’s good to see her fighting for something, isn’t it?” Cordy whispered to Angel.

“She’s amazing.”

“I know.  How do you think she fits in the big picture?”

“I don’t know, but she’ll be very important.”

“As long as I’m in command, no computer will ever be networked.  Is that clear?”  Adama said, effectively ending the conversation, and cutting through her staff’s whispered side conversation.

“Yes, sir.” Laura said, willing to accept momentary defeat, knowing the ship would be under her control soon enough anyway.  

———————————————

During the decommissioning ceremony, Angel, Cordy, and Billy sat alongside Laura.  They were listening attentively to Commander Adama’s speech.  After Adama’s speech concluded, Laura and Angel were the first two to applaud, as they were very moved by it.

“That was unexpected, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, ma’am, but quite moving.”  Angel knew that as long as Adama and Roslin lived, there will be hope for humanity.  While he had committed himself to protect Roslin, he silently vowed to look after the Commander as well.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Angel, Cordy, Billy and Laura were sitting on the shuttle Colonial Heavy 798, awaiting the return journey to Caprica.  Captain Lee Adama was escorting the Colonial vessel home.  

During the journey home, Laura was increasingly preoccupied.  She spent a lot of time in the bathroom.  Angel waited outside the hatch, while Cordy and Billy listened to the pilot’s report after whispering about their boss.

“Do you think she’s okay, Cordy?”

“I hope so, but I don’t think so.”

“Me neither.”

“We’ll have to look out for her, Billy.  She needs us.”

“I trained you well.”

“I’m sorry but Angel deserves the credit for this.”

“You’re really close to him, aren’t you?”

“We’ve been through a lot together.”

They exchanged small smiles, and then they noticed the pilot standing in front of them.  They stopped talking and paid attention to what he was saying.

When Laura exited the bathroom, Angel escorted her to her seat with concern in his eyes.  This didn’t go unnoticed by the Secretary.  She felt his warmth and compassion, and that was enough for her at the moment.  

When they returned to their seats, the pilot was concluding his report on the current situation, returning to the cockpit.  Laura asked Cordy and Billy what it was about.  They explained the pilot looked frightened but didn’t reveal a lot of information, but he promised to update them when he learned more.  

With this information, Laura decided to enter the cockpit and see what she could find out.

“Hello Captain, I’ve been hearing rumors of attacks.” She noticed the pilot became sullen as she spoke.  “It’s true, isn’t it?”  

In response, the pilot handed her the list of colonies that had been nuked.  His hand shook, and Laura grabbed his hand in addition to the paper, attempting to calm him.  The captain offered to make an announcement, but Laura said she would do it since its part of her duty as the government’s representative.

Laura headed out of the cockpit to face the public.  She calmly explained the situation, promising to provide further updates as she received them.  

Laura returned to her seat, looking at her staff.  She asked them if they’re okay.  The two champions and Billy responded that they were fine and asked what they can do to help.  They were each stunned at the level of concern and compassion Laura was demonstrating when she was clearly not having a good day.  

Laura was clearly calling the shots on Colonial 798.  She was making all the decisions, keeping everyone calm, delegating tasks to the passengers, and maintaining her authority.  Angel and Billy remained by her side, ready to assist her at any moment.

Billy had learned to trust and admire Angel in the weeks since they’ve been working together.  Angel in turn grew to think of Billy as a little brother, or possibly a son.  He was everything the champion wanted to preserve in humanity, and he was proud to know the young man.

After Captain Adama radioed that he needed assistance after his brush with the cylons and their missiles, Laura commanded the pilot to maneuver the ship to rescue the young Adama.  

When Lee Adama entered the Colonial vessel, he was prepared to take command of it, after hearing from the public affairs director, Aaron Doral, that the pilot was no longer in charge.  Once he set his eyes on Laura Roslin delegating tasks and making rational decisions, he knew they were in good hands.  He decided to align himself with her because she seemed to be the best chance anyone had.  Alongside Laura, Lee noticed a tall man protectively looking at her, a beautiful young woman, and a young man barely 25, who were each looking at Laura with care and devotion.  Lee wondered if that was how he was looking at the woman who was leading them with her calm voice and indomitable spirit.

When Laura was waiting for another automatic Colonial message to tell her if she was the new president, Angel sat by her side, and Lee came over to sit across from her.

“How far down are you?” Lee asked.

“I’m 43rd in line of secession.  I know all of them.  I never really liked politics.  I always told myself I’d get out, but something about President Adar, I could never say no.”  Laura revealed she wasn’t immune to nervous chatter.  It reminded Angel of Willow a little, which made him remember everything they were losing that day.

When the pilot arrived with the Colonial message, all three of them knew what it meant.

“Okay.  I’m going to need a priest,” the new President said to the men surrounding her.

As Laura was preparing to take the oath of office, Angel and Lee introduced themselves.

“I’m Angel; I’m President Roslin’s head of security.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Angel. I’m—“

“I know who you are, Captain Apollo.”

“That’s just my call-sign.”

“I think it’s more than that.”

Lee had no idea what to say to that, so they let the matter drop and attended to Laura’s needs.

President Roslin took her oath, made a decision to enter into rescue operations, and requested Lee Adama to issue Commander Adama her orders to assist in search and rescue.  The elder Adama refused to acknowledge the order and jumped to the Ragnar Anchorage instead.  

After the civilian fleet was formed, the ships with faster than light capability jumped to Ragnar to join the Galactica.  President Roslin conducted her first meeting with Commander Adama, during which he grudgingly accepted her as the leader of the civilian government.  

The fleet had a massive funeral ceremony, during which Adama spoke about Earth and  promised to lead the fleet there.  Angel knew he was lying because of his abilities as a vampire, and Laura knew he was lying because even Adar didn’t know where Earth was.

“He’s lying, isn’t he, ma’am?” Angel whispered.

“Yes, he is, but it’s a nice story.”

“Hmmm,” Angel responded as he contemplated his leaders’ very different styles.

After the ceremony, President Roslin decided to pay Commander Adama a visit in his quarters.  Angel waited outside the hatch.  

“Good evening, Commander.  I wanted to thank you for changing your mind.”

“You were right; I was wrong.  Can we just leave it at that?”

“Okay.  That was quite a speech you gave.  Too bad it was all a lie.”

“Excuse me.”

“I talked to President Adar about the myth of Earth.  He had no idea where Earth was, so what are the odds that you would know where it is?  There is no Earth.  You made it up.”

“Okay, you’re right.”

“So, why?”

“It’s not enough to survive.  There has to be something to live for.  Let that be Earth.”

“They’re going to hate you when they find out, and they’ll never forgive you.”

“Yeah, but it’ll keep them going until then.”

“Who else knows?”

“Not a soul.”

“Okay, I’ll keep your secret, but I want something from you.”

“Shoot.”

“This fleet is going to need a civilian government run by me.”

“Military decisions will remain with me.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“I’ll think about it, Madame President.”

“Commander.”

“Before you leave, who’s the man in black who follows you everywhere?”

“That’s Angel, my head of security.”

“I’ve seen a lot of security details in my day, but I’ve never seen any so devoted before.  How long has Angel been with you?”

“Two weeks.”

“That’s not very long.”

“Angel’s special.  I saw it as soon as I met him.”

“Is that what you do?  See things in people?”

“I try.”

“Let’s hope you’re accurate.  We could use that ability in the future.”

“You’re right about that.”

“Goodnight, Madame President.”

“Commander,” Laura said, taking her leave and exiting through the hatch.

Angel was right outside in the corridor.

“That sounds like it went well.”

“You could hear us?”

“Vampires have excellent hearing.”

“Good.”

“You don’t mind.”

“No, it’s not like I can keep anything from you anyway.”

“No, you can’t,” Angel said, sensing Laura was about to confide in him.

“I have cancer.  That’s why I was so preoccupied today.  The worlds ended, and all I can think about is that I’m probably going to die.  How selfish is that?”

“I think it’s very human, ma’am, and from where I was sitting it didn’t look like you were preoccupied at all.  When the worlds ended, you accepted the call to lead.  You found strength you didn’t know you had.  You’re a champion, Madame President, a key player.  I’d be willing to bet the Powers That Be will be contacting you before long; perhaps sending visions through Cordy.”

“I’m sorry, did you say Cordy has visions.”

“Yes, that’s how I find my clients.”

“Is that how you found me?”

“Yes, Madame President.  She had a vague vision of an apocalypse, the Galactica, and you sitting in the doctor’s office.  We knew you must be a key player somehow, so we decided to find you.  That’s why I wanted to be your head of security and Cordy wanted to be your assistant.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t have enough information, and I was afraid that by telling you, I’d mess with fate, or something.  Dealing with the Powers isn’t an exact science.  My actions are usually based on the best information I have at the time.”

“One more thing we have in common.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

At this point, they had arrived on Colonial One and had reached the President’s makeshift quarters.  “Goodnight, Madame President.  I’ll be right outside here if you need me.”

“Are you comfortable there, Angel?  You’re going to need sleep as well.”

“I’m fine, ma’am.  I’ll sleep, but I’m a super light sleeper, so I’ll be on the alert always.”

“Goodnight then.”

“Ma’am.”

Laura Roslin quickly fell asleep thinking about the interesting and terrifying day she had.  She was comforted to know Angel would always have her back, and she was also comforted by the Adama men:  Captain Apollo the young idealist and Commander Adama the strong war horse.

  
  


  



End file.
